1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for smothering a nuclear fire resulting from a nuclear explosion, and in one aspect, to a product for use in smothering or occuling the oxygen from reaching a nuclear "melt-down" situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are not many prior experiences with the extinguishing or cooling of melt-down situations resulting from overheating, an explosion, or other accident which may take place in a nuclear power electricity generating plant.
The struggles recently experienced by the Russians in cooling the reactor at Chernobyl was to use radio-controlled earth-moving equipment to dump thousands of pounds of sand over the fire. The intense heat of the fires and the radiation resulting from such nuclear fires generates heat in the range of 20,000.degree. F. and extracts such levels of radiation that the sand placed over the fire is radio active to a dangerous level. While this system possibly reduces the spread of radiation into the atmosphere, it leaves a very hazardous environmental condition, i.e., thousands of pounds of radio active sand and other particles.
The present invention would afford rapid lowering of the temperature of the nuclear fire, reducing it to a level to afford more effective extinguishing measures. This would require additional applications of the argon gas from the ground in the area of the fire until it is cooled and the two elements causing the fire are mechanically separated.
The method of the present invention provides a safe method for smothering the reaction of a nuclear accident and can result in reducing danger to human lives to effect initial smothering of the fire.
The product of the present invention is one which may be readily prepared and produced for application in the result of an emergency, and the materials for use in the manufacture of the product can be prepared and maintained on hand in the event an emergency condition should arise.